The Six Days
by Wongolini
Summary: A small side story of A Certain Serious Love Story during the six days Kamijou Touma was in a coma. The emotional struggles Mikoto went through, Index's recovery, the Sister's awakening, and Accelerator's questioning of the meaning of life. (This is a T rating because of the inappropriate things Kuroko says and does.)
1. Chapter 1

**So, if you are reading this and you have not read A Certain Serious Love Story I really advise you go and read the first story, because if you don't this story will not make much sense.**

**To those who already read my first story and are following me, I give my greatest thanks. Your criticism helped a lot with my first story, and I hope you can help me again in this next story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_ INTRO DAY 1_

Kamijou Touma, a rather unfortunate teenage boy, laid unconscious in a bed. Right now he was being retrieved by Academy City after defeating the man known as Pietro, also more famously known as the Pope of the Vatican Church. Pietro wanted to end the world so he could rebuild a new one in his vision. A world without freewill, where everyone obeyed like mindless sheep. Touma's conviction proved stronger and he saved the world, but with a cost. He was now in a coma, and the only thing doctors could do for him was make sure he keeps breathing. When they land in Academy City, he was to be transferred to a hospital immediately for further examinations and tests.

* * *

Misaka Mikoto sat in a tight, compact seat. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable, but it was what everyone else dealt with, unless you paid extra money to be seated in some larger luxurious seats. Next to her was a oval-like window showing the bright light and clouds below her. She sat in small row that could seat two, but the seat next to her was empty. It was supposed to belong to a certain spiky haired boy, but he wasn't there with her for some reason. An empty space filled a portion of her heart, like she just lost something very important to her.

She stared out through her window, and looked at the passing clouds, trying to take the worried thoughts off her mind. But no matter what she did, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Her mind flashed back to the incident only 27 hours ago. Was he going to be alright, or would he be stuck in a vegetative state for the rest of his life? What was she to do if he never came out.

The Academy City Recovery team told her he was to fly on a separate plane with them, since he was an Academy City resident that needed _their_ care. There were also security reasons for this as well, some other kind of organization may try to capture him and retrieve some secrets from his mind while he is in a coma. But still, Mikoto longed to see him, even if he couldn't hear her. In her hands, she fiddled with a pink Pyonko phone chain. She gripped the small figurine and held it tightly to her chest.

* * *

_ROUGHLY 4 HOURS LATER_

Mikoto eventually began to grow drowsy on the long flight home. The sky grew dark and most of the passengers had fallen asleep as well, except for a few businessmen who continued to type away on their compact laptops. Mikoto sunk into her chair, and quickly fell into a deep sleep. Her constant worrying exhausted her mind and she needed to rest. Besides, she was still recovering from the physical exhaustion of the Armageddon event not too long ago. As she slept, she dreamt wonderful dreams. Dreams that her mind projected to try and ease her stress. Inside this girl's mind were images that she hoped to see and longed to have.

She and him, Kamijou Touma, living happy normal lives in Academy City; she dreamt that they were both back in Academy City like nothing ever happened. They were walking back from school and she was yelling at him at the top of her voice in the middle of the street, like they normally do. He just acted as if he didn't care she was yelling at him, so she threw several bolts of electricity at him which he blocked as he normally would. He said something that made her flustered and her face went red. Then Touma walked up to her and put his hand over her head and patted it. This typical scenario between the two was the best thing her mind could conjure up to comfort her. But then, the dream ended and she opened her eyes. It was a short dream, and reality hit her hard when she woke up. The empty seat next to her was still empty and there was nothing she could do to change that.

* * *

The plane Kamijou Touma rode on began to descend. With the effective use of straps and harnesses, he did not fall off the bed and roll around in the plane. They were now landing in the Academy City airport where he was to be transferred to a hospital immediately. The plane began to accelerate, and eventually touched ground with a very slight tremor. The wings folded down to slow the plane to a gradual stop. The doors opened and the Academy City transporters worked fast to get him out. He was placed into an ambulance and was sent off to the hospital. From a distance, a certain blonde haired boy with sunglasses watched the whole scene. When the ambulance drove off, the boy disappeared.

The ambulance did not waste any time transporting Touma to the hospital. They rolled him in on a stretcher where a doctor, whose face strongly resembled a frog, took him in. They rolled him into a larger room and took him off of the mobile machines. They attached him to new, permanent machines that would examine his body and mental state with more accurate results. They placed a small mini MRI scanner over his head to quickly examine his sate. The frog faced doctor looked at the results and sighed heavily.

"Really Aleister, there are boundaries to what you can do."

Touma was indeed in a coma and his chances of returning were completely unpredictable.

One of the care-takers that was on the plane with Touma walked up to Heaven Canceller. He told him Touma was suffering 2nd degree burns on his right hand, and two fractured ribs on his left side. They were able to take care of his hand on the plane, but his ribs were going to need to have a better look at. The doctor lifted Touma's shirt over. There was extreme bruising and swelling in the area. The injury looked so bad, he almost thought one of the ribs may have punctured an organ, but that was not true since all of his vitals seemed to be fine in the test results. The frog faced doctor pulled out a clipboard and checked off several things and wrote a couple of notes.

"*Sigh. We'll transfer him into his room after I do one final test. We'll monitor his condition from then on and alert his friends and family. There is not much more we can do for him at the moment..."

The other doctors, nurses and care-takers left the room leaving only the frog faced doctor and Touma. When he saw that everyone had left, he bent over Touma's bed.

"Hey Kamijou-san, this is Heaven Canceller. You're in a coma, but you're in a safe place now. You made it back alive, but you just have to stay with us for a while longer. It's not your time yet, and as your doctor, I will not allow you to go."

After saying that, Heaven Canceller walked out of the room. A couple of nurses came back in and began transporting Touma to his permanent room, or rather his second home.

* * *

The plane Misaka Mikoto rode on dipped down and descended towards the ground. Mikoto was just beginning to wake up as Academy City began to look more like a city rather than a spec in the distance. The golden light of dawn poured in from her window and shown onto her face. She cleared her eyes and tried to sit up on her chair. She had slept for nearly the entire flight, but it only felt like a couple of seconds for her. The plane finally touched ground and slowed to a halt. Passengers took off their seatbelts and began to get their carry-on luggage. Mikoto groggily got up from her seat and slowly made her way off the plane. She took out her phone to check the time; it was only 6:00 am in Academy City. She solemnly stepped out through the airport exit. Families and friends greeted each other outside and left in cars or cabs. She watched the people passing and going, until she spotted a rather familiar twin pig-tail middle school girl. The girl seemed to be looking around until both of their eyes met. The twin pigtailed girl began to run towards Mikoto, pushing people out of the way.

"ONEE-SAMA!"

The girl disappeared and reappeared suddenly right on top of Mikoto. The girl wrapped her arms tightly around Mikoto's neck.

"Onee-sama, I worried so much while you were gone. Please never leave my side again, my heart cannot stand it."

Normally, this girl would have been electrocuted by now, but for some reason, she was not reduced to a charred corpse. Instead Mikoto remained still as the girl intimately embraced her arrival. Suddenly, the twin pigtailed girl stopped trying to smother Mikoto with hugs and stared at her odd behavior.

"Hello Kuroko..."

"Onee-sama... What's with that expression... Are you hurt?! Did anyone touch you while you were gone?! I will kill whoever dared touch you!"

"No... I'm fine. It's good to see you too. But..."

"What is it?"

"How did you know I left Academy City and was returning this morning."

"Umm, well you see. I uh..." Kuroko fiddled with her fingers . "I may have used my resources a little more than my authority allows..."

"... It's good to know you care so much about me... You're a good friend"

_No, this is not my Onee-sama. What happened while you were gone?! _

"C'mon Kuroko, let's go home. The dorm mistress is probably questioning you about my disappearance."

"Uh... Yes."

Kuroko grabbed Mikoto's arm and they both disappeared.

**Chapter End**

**To tell you the truth, I am extremely unsure about this story. I have good ideas for this story, but right now I am undergoing light writer's block. Maybe I need sleep...**

**I want to keep the same "good dialogue and character interaction" I had in my last story so let me know if I am losing it. I will also try to improve my writing style, since it is a bit choppy (as I have noticed in my last story).**


	2. Chapter 2

The Six days Chapter two

_DAY TWO_

A boy with albino white hair and blood red eyes walked out through the automatic glass doors of an Academy City hospital. He wore a choke-collar like device around his neck and relied on a futuristic cane to support him as he walked making a sort of rhythm each time he took a step, alternating between a clacking and tapping sound. Accelerator looked smugly in the direction he walked in and made sure the dancing girl around him didn't make eye contact with him, because if she did, he would try to hit her with his futuristic cane. The girl who accompanied him appeared to be at least sixteen years old with short hazel hair and dark eyes that could kill someone just by looking at them. Misaka Worst danced around the albino boy and almost seemed to be in a good mood as he continued to walk forward, doing his best to not swing his cane at the dancing girl in front of him. She was a clone of a middle school girl prodigy who had leveled up to the prestigious level 5 title at a very young age. Except this clone was part of the Third Production plan and was chemically aged in a lab to the age of a sixteen year old, therefore her powers were increased slightly to that of a level 4. She was made to reject the commands from the administrator and only received the dark and hateful thoughts of the Misaka Network, resulting in her dark and shadowy nature giving her that psychotic and violent.

"So with that annoying Misaka, will this Misaka be treated with the same love and affection that Misaka received?" Said the dancing sixteen year old girl musically.

"Shut up, you're too noisy." Spat out the albino.

"Misaka thinks you favor that spoiled one with too much attention. What you do to this Misaka is so low, so low~"

"Aren't you a bit happy for having your superior's life being in danger? Shouldn't you be worried about the network?"

"What for? Just so this Misaka could take orders from that little brat? Life will be better without her around."

"What the hell are you talking about. She is the administrator of the entire network."

"Yea, but even if she goes down, the network will still survive as a whole. Since it does not rely on a single individual, the network persists as a sort-of living organism made up of all of our brains which can then do certain functions and makes decisions. And because of that, that brat is not needed~!"

The words that rang out of that girl's voice triggered a recurring thought that had bothering the albino haired boy for a while. He too, was involved in the event at Switzerland. The reason why he was there was because a certain person he deeply cared about was taken from him and even touched by scientists who wanted to tamper with the Misaka Network. But his visit there was anything but peaceful. He killed and slaughtered all who dared get in his way, and as a result, he was threatened by a mysterious being that existed only within the Misaka Network. What it told him did not settle with him very well, and actually made him worry. Except, Accelerator only showed this worry as frustration and rage, and didn't fully understand what kind of changes were happening to him. There was a light peering through the dark shadows of his past, trying to break through with as much might as it could.

But something even more then his internal changes bothered him. Who was the will of the Misaka Network... and what is it after...

* * *

"Onee-sama, I'm going out now... uh..."

Kuroko shouted out to her roommate before leaving through the door, but she did not receive an answer. She looked at a bed on the left hand side of the room which had a large bulge outlined in the center. Under the blankets was Misaka Mikoto, hiding her face and head. She was slow to answer her roommate's condolences.

"...Ok. See you in a bit then..." Mikoto rustled under her blankets again until she heard the door shut.

Kuroko paused outside the dorm room.

_I will discover whatever happened to her while she was gone._

She rubbed her head on her pillow and rolled around on her bed, but she couldn't find a comfortable spot to lie on. She threw off and pulled up the sheets every now and then and switched sides to lay on. No matter what she did, she wasn't comfortable. As she struggled in her bed, her phone started to ring. She popped her head out from her sheets, her hair was out of place and her eyes showed a great deal of stress under them. She slowly crept over to her desk where her priceless limited edition Gekota themed phone laid. She flipped it open and brought the phone to the side of her head.

"Hello?"

"Uh... Hello, is this Misaka Mikoto?"

"Yes, this is she, erm what is this about?"

"You are a friend of Kamijou Touma, correct?"

Mikoto's eyes lit up when she heard that name. She nearly screamed back into the phone, but held herself back resulting in her choking on her own saliva.

"Y-es." She coughed out.

"Well, I'm sorry to bring this piece of news to you, but he is in a serious coma. We do not know when he will recover so we have him placed on a Life Support system."

"..."

"You are welcome to visit him if you please. He is located at the main Academy City Hospital."

"...thanks."

The person on the other side seemed to be sharing the same sadness. It probably was not easy to alert all the family members and friends personally and to hear their reactions.

"No problem... Sorry about this."

The phone hung up.

Mikoto slowly closed her phone and placed it neatly back onto the desk. Her arms dropped to her side and she remained where she stood. The small Gekota strap attached to her phone hung over the desk, dangling freely. If it weren't for the phone, the strap would have fallen to the ground. She stared at the strap for a decent amount of time, until she made a quick decision. She grabbed her phone and ran out of the room with a sudden spike in energy.

Misaka Mikoto jumped from building to building with great agility and occasionally using magnetism to pull her across larger gaps. Despite her high placement in the social class, she still preferred to use a more brute method of doing things, which included building jumping. Eventually she reached the taller multi-purposed buildings in the city and saw the tall structure of the hospital in the distance. She gained more speed as she flew towards the building. There was a person there that needed her, and she was determined to meet those needs.

_MEANWHILE AT CERTAIN CAFE_

"So, that's why Misaka-san isn't here right now then..." Said a girl with short black hair and a bouquet of flowers resting over her bangs.

She sat at a table next to another girl with longer black hair and dressed rather fashionably. They both drank small cups of tea and ate small mochi treats. Across from her was Shirai Kuroko who only watched them indulge in the sweet doughy treats with bean paste fillings.

"Yes, Uiharu. My dear Onee-sama has been this way since she got back yesterday. If only I knew why though..."

"But again? Wasn't she like this just a while ago too?"

The girl with longer black hair remained silent for a while until she finally exploded from her seat. People around began to stare at their table.

"It must be her rumored boy friend again. She's experiencing a terrible love tragedy and right now she is trying to cope with it!"

"NOOOOO WAAAAYYYY!" Screamed Kuroko.

"Again? But Saten-san, not everything is about a boy." Said Uiharu.

"No, this time for sure. Staying in bed, melancholy, solitude; they're all signs that she was dumped. Her heart has been broken and torn to shreds."

Kuroko shivered in her seat.

_NO, MY PRECIOUS ONEE-SAMA FALLING FOR A DREADED MAN THAT WOULD DARE MISTREAT HER POOR INNOCENT HEART. I WILL MAKE HIM PAY._

"What if it's something more personal, like family?" Proposed Uiharu.

"...I suppose it could be..." Saten sat back down. "Maybe I'll just ask her later myself."

"Saten, that's _personal_. Maybe Misaka-san-"

"Yea yea. I get it. I won't bother her..."

Meanwhile, Kuroko continued to overwhelm herself with dangerous thoughts.

_IT HAD TO BE A BOY, THERE IS NO OTHER ANSWER. ONLY BOYS COULD DO SUCH A THING TO A WOMAN'S FRAGILE HEART. BUT WHO... WAIT... IT CAN'T BE... THAT APE! GAAAAAAGHHH!_

Kuroko began to smash face repeatedly onto the hard surface of the table. Other people in the cafe began to get up and back away slowly, eventually fleeing the building. One of the waitresses cautiously went over to their table and tried to stop Kuroko.

"Um, excuse me. Some customers... are complaining that your table is... uh... too loud..."

Kuroko unnaturally swung her head around towards the waitress and screamed incomprehensible words causing the poor waitress to flee behind the register. Saten and Uiharu tried to stop Kuroko before she caused serious damage to herself and maybe even the table.

* * *

Misaka Mikoto finally reached the front door of the Hospital, sweat drops dripping from her forehead. She took a couple steps on the clean pavement leading to the main entrance when she saw someone extremely familiar. It was a girl that looked exactly like her, from the facial features to the clothing to the height. Everything about her resembled Mikoto. A small black cat rested in her arms, rubbing its little face into the crevices of her folded arms. The girl finally noticed Mikoto and turned towards her.

"Hello Onee-sama."

"...Hi."

This girl was known as Misaka Imouto. She was originally a mass produced clone to be killed in a crooked plan to gradually shift Accelerator in level 6. But a certain spiky haired boy intervened and put a halt to the twisted experiment. Now, this girl, along with ten other clones, live in this hospital while undergoing treatment to expand her life span.

"What is Onee-sama doing here this time? Asks Misaka making casual conversation."

"Ah, I'm just here to visit someone. Not much."

"Could it be that you are visiting that boy? Inquires Misaka questioningly."

"NO! Not at al-" What am I even saying! "I mean, y-yea..." Blabbered Mikoto.

"... He's in trouble." Said Imouto.

"Yea, I... I know that."

"Misaka was worried about his condition when she saw him admitted yesterday. He still hasn't woken up yet, explains Misaka with great feeling behind her voice."

The small black cat meowed. Mikoto brought her finger to the cat's small face and stroked its chin softly. It purred as it accepted the caressing finger that massaged it.

"But. There is still something that I need to do..."

Chapter End

**Well, I actually wrote this chapter a while back, but I couldn't upload it due to some family problems and the frequent internet crashes we've been having. Anyways, getting Accelerator back in here, as well as Imouto. I'll cover Index soon, trust me.**

**BTW: funny story. I was in the garage, physically wired my computer to the router with a cable. Had a table and chair set up in there right next to the washer machine and dryer. Looked like I was in the 70-80's making a technological breakthrough because of all the stuff I brought in there.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Six Days Chapter 3

Two identical girls walked side by side into the hospital. Misaka Mikoto walked slowly next to her "sister" who was carrying a small black cat in her arms. As they walked into the hospital, Mikoto explained the events in Switzerland while Misaka Imouto explained what they wanted Last Order for. Both of them helped each other build a whole picture of the entire story and how powerful the Vatican Church was. Mikoto explained everything from the artificial angel to the trip to Switzerland and the moment when Touma was forced into a coma, except she skipped the part where she slept over at his place. She was too embarrassed to exploit that part of the story. Misaka imouto told Mikoto about the hostile takeover of the network and what they planned on doing. Then there was something even the Sisters didn't even understand, which was the sudden automatic revival of the network. No one in the system, not even Misaka Worst should have been able to revive the network that way. Imouto was just as confused as the person she was explaining it to.

The two finally reached the front desk of the hospital. Mikoto met a young lady at the desk and asked for a person named Kamijou Touma and was told. The person kindly told her the room number and Mikoto and Imouto made their way past the waiting room to the elevator.

"Sometimes, the voice of someone the patient knows very well can help him recover faster, suggests Misaka. But, MISAKA has tried several times to speak to him, but his brainwaves did not show any signs of hearing me, explains MISAKA with a great deal of sadness in her voice."

"Really..."

"This Misaka and the other Misaka are worried about his well being, says MISAKA worriedly."

The elevator made a vibrant dinging sound and the shiny metallic double doors slid open. The identical girls stepped out from the elevator into the clean hallways. The over powering smell of strong chemical cleaners filled the air as they made their way to his room.

"He's in this room, points Misaka calmly."

The two turned to their right into a dark and quiet room. A teenage boy with black spiky hair laid in a hospital bed. Numerous machines were attached to his body monitoring everything, awaiting for something critical to happen so they could alert the nurses. Mikoto stepped forward to his side while Imouto watched from the doorway. She gave a good long stare at him and slowly raised her hand over to his forehead. She stroked upward brushing back his dark pokey hair. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she held them back. Her eyes were moist with sadness, but she could not cry, not like this, not in front of him. Misaka Imouto watched Mikoto and walked up to her side. Mikoto felt a comforting hand fall on her shoulder. She turned to see Imouto next to her, trying to comfort her.

"Misaka sensed that you are feeling sad, but Misaka does not entirely understand the method of 'comforting', but Misaka feels that she needs to express her care for her onee-sama, says MISAKA with care."

"Thank you..."

Then Mikoto remembered why she was there. She pulled out her phone and removed the small Gekota themed strap from her phone.

"Do you know where they put his belongings?"

"Yes, in a hospital safe"

"Take me there."

"Why? Asks MISAKA curiously."

"There is something I really need to do, and it means a lot to me right now."

Misaka Imouto nodded her head. "This way."

The black cat mewed at something across the room and tried to reach out to it, but neither of them noticed.

* * *

Misaka Mikoto and Imouto left the room, but there was something else present in that room as well, watching them silently. Kamijou Touma stood on the other side of the room, he saw Mikoto and Imouto come inside. He saw her touch his forehead and watched her emotions. He stood there the entire time, except, he was also laying in the bed at the same time. He stood over himself and looked at his own silent body, being kept alive by the sheer efforts of machines. He was confused, bewildered and speechless. Literally speechless, no matter how hard he yelled, no sound came from his mouth. He had tried to call out to Mikoto and her sister, but none of them could hear him, not even himself. He was left to stand there alone, mute and full of questions. Touma looked down at his own body again. Why was he outside of his own body? How long had it been for? Could he go back inside? All he remembered was holding onto Mikoto and getting knocked out until eventually boarding a plane to transfer back into Academy City. But, how could he have remembered being on the plane if he was supposed to be unconscious for the entire time?

_Had I been like this for the entire time? I swear I was awake the entire time..._

Touma thought for a while of what was happening, then came to the ultimate conclusion that he needed to get back inside his own body. Recalling what he had seen in old movies about lost spirits, Touma tried to get on top of his own body lying on the bed, and sink back inside his own body. But instead of his desired result, he ended up floating on top of his own body, and he slipped off to the side and fell to the floor. Touma stood up furiously and tried to force his head in by throwing his body forward onto the body. His head didn't even go through his body instead, it felt like his head had hit something hard and metallic. He held his forehead as a dull pain overcame him. After shaking off the temporary headache, Touma tried again, and again... and again. Then a familiar voice interrupted his attempts.

"Having trouble there?" A teenage boy with blonde, reckless hair and a green unbuttoned Hawaiian-themed shirt stood by the door.

Touma turned to the boy and tried to mutter out his name.

"Tsuchimikado?" His lips read out.

"How ya doin' Kami~yan?"

Tsuchimikado walked into the room.

"But, how can you see me? Wait, can you hear me too?"

"I'll explain everything in a bit... Just let me get comfortable first, ok?"

Tsuchimikado pulled out a chair and sat down lazily in it. He stretched out and cracked his neck side to side.

"Gah, you know, those airplane seats are really compact. Kind of like a sardine can in there. Only stinking rich people who are willing to pay for those luxuriously spacious seats don't have back and neck aches at the end of a flight."

Touma waited in the corner of the room with arms crossed, quickly losing patience. Tsuchimikado looked up at the angry Touma and smiled mischievously.

"Ok, ok. Kami~yan, to make this short and brief, you're a spirit."

It took a while for the sudden information to sink into Touma. But instead of answering things for him, it only raised more questions. Touma began to blabber out silent sentences, begging for answers. It was obvious he was under a lot of stress.

Tsuchimikado got up and walked up to Touma.

"You are a spirit separated from your body. You were forcefully ripped out from your body and now you are experiencing what we call, an 'Out of Body Experience' or OBE. Sometimes people get them in their dreams or with the use of LSD or hallucinogenic mushrooms. But, if this were a dream, all you'd have to do is wake up, and if you were high, just wait for the drug to wear off, but this is different. You were driven out, and right now there is no physical way to get you back inside your body."

Touma still had more questions than answers and began to ask again.

"How was I driven out? How come I can't speak and how come you can see me and talk to me?"

"That sick son of a bitch Pietro. When he landed that last sucker punch at the end, he forced your soul out of your body and placed a barrier in between. If you didn't notice it yet, there's a faint blue line on your chest attaching your spirit to your physical form," Tsuchimikado poked his finger through Touma's chest, "Whatever happens, don't let that line get broken, or you'll be left a wandering soul for the rest of eternity."

Kamijou was silent.

"Don't look so down, if that happens, it won't be that bad! I mean, hey, you'll be able to sneak a peek at cute girls and they won't ever know you were there Kami~yan!" Tsuchimikado winked.

Touma's silent body language blew up like a mad man. He spout out silent words from his lips and strained the muscles in his neck so hard, the veins began to pop out. Tsuchimikado laugh so hard his stomach hurt.

"Oh, this mute thing is great. Wish you were like this in your physical form Kami~yan." Tshukmikado wiped a tear from his eye.

"Could say the same for you." Said Touma through his lips glaringly.

"Anyways, the reason why you are mute is because you haven't tuned yourself to. There's something funny about the OBE, everything is what you make it out to be. If something hurts, it's because you decided it would hurt. I guess you haven't gotten complete control over your senses yet, might take some time for you to get full control of it."

Touma recalled the time when he smashed his head onto his own body and remembered the pain he experienced.

"You still haven't answered why you can see me and talk to me." Said Touma.

"And, the only reason why _I_ can see you is because I tuned my energies to see your frequencies. Not that electro-magnetic crap they say in television, no, it's all about spiritual frequencies. Only the most trained magicians, _this person speaking to you right now, _can see spirits." Tsuchimikado said proudly. "Plus, I've been reading your lips the entire time."

Touma sat into the corner of the room and rustled his hair, trying to take in all of the information.

"Anyways, it's going to be difficult to get you back into your physical body."

The sound of a solution caught Touma's attention again.

"But, it'll take several days to prepare the spell and to get all of the materials ready..."

"How long?"

"Hmmmm... At least five days."

"FIVE DAYS?! I'M GOING TO BE STUCK LIKE THIS FOR FIVE MORE DAYS!?" Touma shouted silently.

Tsuchimikado pretended not to see Touma as he panicked and pranced around the room.

"Relax, relax Kami~yan. The last thing you want to do is freak out... It will attract unwanted attention."

"Unwanted attention?"

"Right now, you're a spirit. That doesn't mean you're the only spirit. The physical world is filled with lost spirits, some are corrupted and rather angry. They're attracted to other spirits whose bodies are still around and often try to take it over."

Touma gulped.

"The last thing you want to do is run into a corrupted spirit. Right now, trust no one you don't know. They might be a spirit that is after your body." Warned Tsuchimikado. "As for getting you back into your body, I will need to get a witch doctor I met a while ago. He specializes in things like this."

The words witch doctor made Touma think of the stories depicting an African man with white skull paint all across his face and body dressed in strange clothing in the jungle. Touma shivered slightly.

Tsuchimikado looked down at his phone to check the time.

"Well, it looks like I'm out of time. Best of luck Kami~yan." Tsuchimikado turned and left the room without another word.

Touma tried to stop him, but there was nothing in his power that allowed him to. Touma slumped back into the corner and tried to think about everything that he was just told. In all honesty, he was scared and alone now.

"Such Misfortune" He cried to himself.

* * *

A small silver haired girl dressed in white robes with golden embroidery laid in the center of a very dim room on a soft and luxurious mattress. The only source of light were dim candles spread throughout the room, hanging on the walls and ceiling. An elegant Caucasian women in silk robes stood from a distance. She had long blonde hair that looked as if she had tended a great deal of time and effort to maintain. Her name was Laura Stuart, the Archbishop of the Church of England. She held a status of high political rank and religious authority. Her methods could be twisted and cunning or sometimes true and moral. Nonetheless, she was listened to, and her orders always obeyed by those ranked under her. Under her beautiful and innocent appearing face lied another personality that ruled secretly.

Next to the deceivingly pretty women was a boy who appeared to be much older then he looked. He had blood red hair that came down to his shoulders and a barcode tattooed under his left eye. He wore black priest robes and many different golden rings on his fingers.

"How much longer?" Asked the red haired boy.

"Be patient Styil. Right now, we still have to make sure all of the Grimories are still safe…" Replied Laura casually.

"But, will she be alright?"

"If the Grimories are damaged, I'm sad to say she will not live."

"…"

"Then, we would have to resort to desperate measures to ensure the safety of those books. You do know what that means?"

"…Yes. I understand…."

* * *

Misaka Mikoto and Misaka Imouto walked into a dark room. In front of them was a large wall with numerous squares with circular a number pad on them. They were all security safes individualized for each patient on the floor. The number on the safe directly corresponded with the patient's room number. Mikoto and Imouto looked around for his box, until finally finding one, which for some reason was badly damaged somehow, but still functional. Mikoto placed her hand over the safe and inserted a small amount of electricity into the safe. Small sparks shot out from it and it popped open without any argument. Mikoto reached in and grabbed a small metallic object.

"Does Onee-sama plan on doing an act of felony? Asks Misaka worryingly."

"No, not at all. I just need his phone for something, that's all."

Mikoto pulled out the small metallic object into the open air. In her hand, she held Kamijou Touma's cell phone. Attached to it, was a small Gekota themed figurine that matched hers. She pulled out her Gekota cell phone attachment and began fiddling with the device and her figurine. When she was done, she held Touma's phone with two Gekota straps attached to it. Hers and his dangled off from the phone.

_Now I can always be with him_

She smiled slightly, but then a small thought bothered her for a moment. She opened his phone and cycled through his contacts. She scrolled up, then down, then back up and finally back down again. A large frown fell on her face, and some angry sparks flew from her bangs.

"WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR SO LONG, AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T ADDED ME INTO YOUR CONTACTS YET!?"

"What's wrong, Onee-sama."

Mikoto didn't hear her little sister over her own frustrated screams.

"SHEESH, WE EVEN HAVE A PAIRED CONTRACT FOR OUR PHONES!"

"Onee-sama, aren't paired contracts strictly for couples only? Asks Misaka curiously secretly trying to get information about her relationship with that boy."

That last comment caught Mikoto off guard.

"Heh? What do you mean for couples only? OI, what are you trying to get at!? Plenty of people get paired contracts with their boyfiren- I MEAN FRIENDS!" Mikoto blabbered. "Anyways, there's still one more thing I need to do."

Mikoto fiddled with Touma's phone a little more, she pressed some buttons and navigated through his phone, finally adding herself to his contact list. With a final huff, she closed his phone and threw it back into the safe and closed the thick metal door.

"There, all done." She said wiping sweat from her forehead. "Let's go now, I'm exhausted."

**chapter end**

**Well, I thought about it for a while, asked people of what they thought. Looks like I'm gonna go with this chapter and the OBE part. I wanted to add more depth to this story, and I thought about this idea for a while. Tell me what you think.**

**(BTW, is anyone even reading this? lol. I have like no feedback, except from my beta readers. Thx pokerescue18 and shinnypichu88)**


	4. Chapter 4

The Six Days Chapter 4

Misaka Mikoto had left the hospital leaving her little sister there. After seeing her off, Misaka Imouto reached under her Tokiwadai summer uniform and pulled out a small silver heart-shaped necklace. She inspected it, twisted it around in her fingers and grasped it in her palm. Worry and sadness filled her heart and mind. Her emotionless face cracked slightly, enough for one to tell that her mind was bothered by something. On the ground, a small black cat mewed at her and gently rubbed its cheek against her ankle. She reached down and picked up the small cat and headed back into the hospital.

From a window, in a high office, a frog faced doctor watched from a distance. A female assistant stood next to him with a clipboard in one hand. The frog faced doctor seemed to be rather interested with the scene below, much to the assistant's confusion.

"Is there anything interesting that you see down there?"

"Those girls…" He paused.

"What about them. They were part of that twisted project, right? We've been housing them ever since."

"Yes, but, they're progressing through the program quite fast right now. From my observations since yesterday, they have physically shown ten times the amount of emotional information in comparison to just last month."

"Well, that's great."

"Yes, it is. But why?"

"Maybe they're just getting used to the program now."

Heaven Canceler didn't seem to hear his assistant, and muttered, "Could _he _have anything to do with it…"

"Whose _he?"_

Heaven Canceller did not respond to his assistant and scratched the back of his old balding head; his grey hair rustled in between is fingers. He took a seat in his small black swivel chair and brought his hand to his lips. The assistant saw he was in deep thought and made a poor excuse to leave the room. Heaven Canceller tapped his finger on his face and went deeper into thought.

* * *

Sitting at the corner of his room Kamijou Touma rubbed his face in his hands. Even after having everything explained to him, he still had more questions than answers. Aside his boggled mind, he had just been told that there were corrupted souls hunting for a vulnerable body, like his. He looked down at the blue line attached to his chest as it floated through the air as if it were a piece of loose string being blown by a breeze.  
Why… He thought. Why me…  
The sun had finally set, blowing out its final breath of light until morning. Red and purple rays of light filled the sky until finally the moon became visible darkness enveloped everything else. However, the moon only gave a fraction of the light its counterpart did.  
The cold night wind blew in from an open window and made one of the drapes fly forward as if it were alive. Touma shivered in his corner and tried to warm himself up by rubbing his arms. Then a thought came to him. Was he feeling cold because he wanted to feel cold? He pondered on the idea for a while, and then gave up since it was taking too much effort for him to figure it out. As the wind began to die down, the sound of the funneling breeze began to die down to a low hum. Then, under the soft sound of the dying wind, the sound of someone's voice could be heard. It was a slight, high pitched sound, like that of a child's. Touma's head shot up and he quickly grew paranoid. He stood up and looked around. He couldn't see anything abnormal, but he kept hearing the child's voice. Then it stopped, and he froze. He waited, until finally he heard it again, this time it was louder. Along with the voice, he also heard small footsteps accompanying the disembodied voice. As the voice grew louder, he noticed something else. The voice was singing, a soft melody of a children's song that was sung in most pre-schools. The steps began to get louder and louder, the voice getting closer and closer. Touma backed into the room as much as he could, until finally, he saw a small girl skipping past the doorway. She wore a small white dress and skipped rather quickly. Touma let out a huge sigh. It was only a girl. Then, an eerie thought hit him again. What is a girl doing skipping down the hallways of a hospital at night?  
He debated whether to look out the door or not. Overcome by fear, he trembled in his place.  
_She's just a girl, there's no way she'd want to take my body. There's no freaking way she could be evil… No, what about all those horror movies, they always make children some spawn of the devil… HEEEGH, WHAT DO I DO?!_  
He finally decided to look out through the door and make a quick peek and then run back inside. He popped his head out through the door and before he could make out anything, he drew it back in. He threw his fists down, realizing that he did not get a clear picture at all because he was so scared. He recollected himself and tried to look out again. This time, he kept his head out. The little girl had stopped skipping and was now looking at the decorative paintings hung on the walls of the hallway. She hummed a soft tune and swung her arms playfully. The innocence of her behavior made Touma believe there was no way in hell that girl was demonic. She didn't even notice the other terrified spirit that was watching her. Touma, less shaken, decided to walk out from his room and confront her. He took a couple steps towards her, but she must have noticed him since her body language began to change. Instead of her once joyful swing, she kind of just froze in her place and seemed to be watching from the corner of her eye. Touma stopped in his tracks when he noticed the sudden change. She turned towards him and looked up at him.  
"..." She was completely silent. Then she suddenly said, "Mommy says to stay away from strangers because they will try to take you away."  
Touma remained frozen in his place. He had no idea what this girl was talking about. He took a couple of steps forward to get a better look at her. The small girl quickly raised her arms in front of her and threw out her palms, as if she was pushing something out of the way. Touma stopped again at the sudden movement.  
"Stop! Don't come any closer. You're gonna try to take me, I know you will! STOP!"  
Touma cautiously took several steps back and tried to show her he was not harmful. It seemed to be working, since she put her arms back down, but still watched him carefully. Then the little girl's eyes opened wide. She seemed to be staring at something near Touma's chest. He looked around to see what she was looking at, then she pointed at it.  
"You have a blue line! All the people with a blue line are good." The little girl shouted. She seemed to be a lot friendlier in comparison to earlier.  
He looked down at his chest and saw what she was pointing at. It was the spiritual string that kept him connected to his body. The little girl seemed to be interested in it.  
"You have a blue line too! I used to have a blue line too, but someone took it and wouldn't give it back…"  
Touma was intrigued by what the little girl was saying. Was she a lost spirit too, wondering the world alone by herself?  
"After that man took it, momma stopped seeing me… I tried to go see momma, but she can't see me… Even when I call out to her." Small tears began to well up in the little girl's eyes.  
Touma saw she was sad. Without a doubt, this girl was a lost soul, roaming the hospital all by herself. Touma walked up to her and kneeled down to her level and put his hand on her shoulder. For some reason, when he touched her, he suddenly felt her pain, as if her emotions were being shared with him. The little girl buried her eyes into her small hands and cried into them. Touma tried to make her feel better, and instinctively hugged her and patted her back lightly. The little girl must have stopped seeing Touma as a threat and hugged him back.  
"Why's a little girl like you already in a form like this?" Touma said to himself. Then he noticed, he was able to speak.  
The little girl continued to cry and he kept trying to comfort her. He knew already, that the only thing this girl needed was a friend.  
"Hey," he said softly, "I could be your friend. Would that make you happy?"  
The little girl looked up. Touma gave the happiest smile he could to her and patted her head. She thought about it for a while, and finally nodded her head slowly. The little girl wiped the last drops of tears from her eyes and looked up at Touma.  
"Will you… stay by my side?"  
"Sure."  
The little girl smiled brightly.  
"Ok, let's be friends, Onee-chan."  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him. Touma got up and followed her down the hallway, the blue line trailed behind him as he walked.

**Ok, short chapter, mainly because I am brain dead right now. I'll just start a new scene on the next chapter which makes the most sense to me right now. I'm still really overly self-conscious about the idea of the little girl though… I HAVE NO FRGGN IDEA WHY I AM SO WORRIED ABOUT MESSING THIS STORY UP!? %#$^ #% &%%# &#%! BTW, if you think the dialogue with the girl is _choppy_, it's because most children do speak choppily (doesn't mean we have to talk to them like idiots. gosh i could rant on for hours about the treatment of children...)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

The Six Days Chapter 5

**Between the Lines 1**

It was late at night, far past midnight in Japan. Kamijou Touya and Kamijou Shiina were taking a last minute flight to Academy City to see their son. In a couple of moments, they were to board a plane that would take them to Academy City. Shiina had long brown hair and a fair complexion with characteristics that were much younger than she appeared to be. Touya maintained his short black hair pulled backwards, and looked around with weary eyes. He gave off the aura of someone with worldly experience. The two held hands across the seats and both wore matching rings on their fourth finger. The previous night, they received a phone call that their son had fallen into a deep coma, and was under the care of the city's hospital. They had made quick arrangements with the Academy City officials to gain access into the city just to see their child. Academy kept such high security to avoid valuable technology or intelligence to leave the city, meaning that even the students were valuable pieces of technology due to their genetic and psychological enhancements giving them supernatural powers. Kamijou Shiina stared off through the window at the passing planes awaiting departure, but she did not watch the large metallic objects; her eyes, lost in worry for her son. Kamijou Touya watched his wife carefully, and then placed his other hand over both of theirs. Shiina looked at her husband, her eyes still lost and unfocused.

"Everything will be alright." He said

She did not respond, only a quiet stare. Kamijou Touya gently rubbed his wife's hand and softly kissed her on the cheek.

"Our boy is strong," he continued, "He'll come back for us and everyone else." Touya smiled.

An announcer spoke through a microphone alerting the passengers for the first rows on the plane. People got up from their chairs, put away their computers, phones and other pieces of distracting modern technology away and lined up in front of the terminal doors. Touya picked up their carry-ons and gave a helping hand to his wife to stand up. They walked to their seating section and waited to board the plane.

* * *

A young girl in a white dress and a teenage boy with dark spiky hair sat inside of a colorful room. The boy and the girl stopped in the middle of the room. For some reason, the boy was panting while the little girl looked curiously at him. Touma wiped away nonexistent sweat from his brow and looked around. There were small novelty butterflies hanging from the ceilings and walls. Cartoon pictures of animals and young children hung in picture frames of various sizes. The ceiling projected images of a starry sky, with vibrant nebulas and distant galaxies floating in the distance. Despite the ceiling's realism, it was all artificial, fabricated with the latest use of virtual reality technology that was also being used for the underground shopping district.

"A nursery?" He said to himself.

He looked back down, but the little girl had disappeared. He frantically looked around, until finally finding her playing with several toys. He let out a sigh of relief, but then, a sudden noise disturbed him. A mechanical sound mixed in with the sound of rummaging paper. He looked for the source of the sounds, until he came into the Nursery's office. A fax machine was randomly printing out papers with random words and symbols on it. It looked like gibberish, with absolutely no meaning. Touma examined the papers and recalled school material he was forced to learn due to Academy City's curriculum. These papers weren't random gibberish, this is a computer language. He may have figured that out, but he still had no idea what the papers said and why they were being printed so randomly and in the middle of the night. Touma only spent another half a minute on the mysterious phenomenon, but just brushed it aside as a mechanical glitch in the computer systems. He went back to his new little friend who seemed to be rather upset by his sudden absence.

* * *

Through the dark hallways of the sleeping hospital, it seemed nothing was flowing through the halls. The security cameras placed in the optimal positioning to gather the greatest amount of information saw nothing out of the ordinary. They remained unmoved, watching the same scenery day in and day out. The night was a ghost town, nothing moved, or at least it seemed so. The camera suddenly began giving off small portions of feedback and the picture distorted slightly. But then quickly recovered and continued to watch the still picture...

* * *

After about an hour, the little girl had completely worn Touma out. He had pretended to drink tea with stuffed animals eighteen times in a row with no rest. Each time he was forced to pretend the stuffed animals were real and offer them a cup, and then pour out imaginary tea into their cups. He thought he was beginning to feel tired, but then he remembered what Tsuchimikado said about sensations you feel when you're outside of your body. Was he really tired? When he ran over to the nursery, was he really exhausted? It was too confusing for him and his head began to hurt. But, did his head really hurt?

_STOP, STOP, STOP THINKING. JUST STOP THINKING! _

To the little girl's curiosity, Touma shook his own head side to side violently. Aside his own problems and unanswered questions, he still had not found out who this little girl was. Touma stared at the little girl again, who was innocently observing her surroundings. All he knew was that she was left here in that state, and her mother, whom had presumably been taking care of her, eventually left. What was her name, what was her story, why was she here…

Chapter End

**I AM SO SORRRRRYYYY. I CAN NOT APOLOGIZE ENOUGH THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED THIS STORY. IT IS NOT EASY, BALANCING TIME DISTRIBUTION. Frankly, I do not know when I will update the next chapter for this story… I do know what I want to do with the story, and I still have some great ideas for it. I see good potential in this story and I want to finish it. Thank you for those who were faithful and have been checking for this chapter time and time again for the past idk two months? I am sorry.**


End file.
